Elder Kai
Elder Kai is the current Grand Supreme Kai who lives in the Sacred World of the Kai, in Otherworld. He watches over the living and dead realms, and is vigilant in his duty to protect them. However, he is very lecherous, and gets horny very easily. Even if he does take his job seriously, he is rather perverted and childish here and there. He gets along well with Herbert though! History Elder Kai used his abilities to first come into contact with the living world when detecting a disturbance in the universe, yelling at TLC to sort out their problem. After the majority of the world was killed, Elder Kai welcomed the large number of Otherworld Newcomers to his planet, as it had far more room than King Kai's. There, he used his crystal ball to let the guests oversee the events of the living world. Realizing that there was no one left to defeat Dark Tahu, Elder Kai went to the living world with Ghost Adrian, meeting up with Jar Jar Binks. After a fusion with the potara earrings and dance, the resulting fusion was Ghost Kai Binks! He daydreamed of a grand victory, with women and men alike fawning over him. Sadly, this didn't come to pass, as the fusion was choked out and killed, sending the three back to Otherworld, unfused. In the mean time, Elder Kai continued on with his horn dog ways, perving to both genders alike, but insisting he was straight. After the dust was settled and the villain was defeated, Elder Kai was given his life back from a wish from Shenron, but remained in Otherworld as usual. He spectated the party that was held at the TLC Mansion from afar, even getting in on some of the grooving himself and busting a move. Soon after, Elder Kai would come into contact with the TLC members yet again, scolding them for being the ones who brought the Goongus spore to the Otherworld, causing most of the population there to turn infected. After making it clear it was their responsibility, and after the living world was cleansed by Omega Supreme's curative seed, a plan was hatched to cure Otherworld too. Elder Kai was one of the few survivors, running for his life from the Trog Plague infected Kibito. Eventually, Jinx would arrive with the cure and save the Otherworld, much to Elder Kai's delight. He also started using some bot commands. Season 17 Finale After Carlos was killed by Squatto, Elder Kai would take him up as a student to teach. Elder Kai would routinely leave his crystal ball on when he had a spank, a trait he shared with Grand Kai. Grand Kai would predict that the being Dark Tahu referenced was an entity known as Unicron, and Elder Kai would explain his great knowledge of this being, though he wasn't convinced it was actually the thing Dark Tahu foreshadowed. Power & Abilities Elder Kai is very weak and frail due to his old age, and as such is extremely physically weak. He is, however, being an immortal deity, considerably stronger than the average human being, even in his old age. He makes up for his lack of physical prowess through his wisdom and abilities. Abilities * Flight: Elder Kai can fly with ki. * Omniscient Vision: Can see events far away, usually with the aid of a crystal ball. * Ki Sense: Elder Kai can sense the life energy of other living beings. * Extreme Horniness: Can get overwhelmingly aroused that he can canalize it into some power, most likely to grope, feel up, or take others he finds sexy by surprise. * Potential Unlocking: Elder Kai can perform a ritual to bring out dormant power within an individual, massively increasing their strength, completely unlocking their potential. Category:Everything